Rise of the Twilight Legion
by RevonTheus
Summary: What if Burning Legion and Twilight's Hammer would combine forces? What kind of mayhem would it cause? Heroes of Azeroth are about to know soon enough, after vision of Nozdormu... Mysterious Blood Elf Soncroh Epoch has started plans to annihilate both Horde and Alliance, and won't stop until he completes his plan... Will heroes be able to stop him? (I do not own World of Warcraft
1. Chapter 1 - Rise of Twilight Legion

Chapter 0 - The Nightmare

"Where am I?" asked Nozdormu, the Bronze Aspect, when he openned his eyes and started to look around. "This... This is where Deathwing was slayed... Where we defeated him for good... Maelstorm..." Nozdormu raised up and walked to look in to Maelstorm after hearing something. Inside Maelstorm, there was portal, where Nozdormu felt unpleasant gaze.

"DEATH WAS ONLY BEGINING..."

Nozdormu winced, and looked around, but didin't see anyone. "Who is there!?" he shouted, only to hear laugh.

"YOU SEE MEE, YEY YOU CAN'T... I AM ONE YOU CALL N'ZOTH... ONE OF THE OLD GODS..."

"N'Zoth? What does he want from me?" Thought Nozdormu, when he heard voice again.

"YOU BELIVE THAT WITH DEATH OF NELTHARION, DEATHWING, YOU STOPPED THE HOUR OF TWILIGHT... BUT TRUTH IS, IT WAS BEGINING OF IT..."

"What!?" Nozdormu shouted agitated. "What you mean it was just begining?! Explain yourself!"

Moment of silence, followed by laugh.

"DRAGON, WHY YOU THINK WE CREATED DEMON SOUL BUT DIDN'T ALLOW DEATHWING TO GET IT? YOU SAW EVENTS OF WALL OF ETERNITY... YOU SAW US TO REPEL DEATHWING FROM DEMON SOUL..."

Nozdormu looked at swirling current. "What are you saying is, there was other purpose to Demon Soul?" he asked.

"INDEED. TRUE PURPOSE OF DEMON SOUL WAS TO SEAL POWERS OF ASPECTS... AND WITH DEATHWINGS DEATH IT WAS COMPLETED."

Nozdormu looked to current with shocked expression. "What are you saying... You made Deathwing to create Demon Soul so Aspects would lose power? You created it to destroy Earth-Warden? Why?"

"KNOW THIS DRAGON... IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU DO... BUT YOU CANNOT STOP TIME... DISTURBING FLOW OF TIME... ONLY CREATES PARADOX... WICH COINTUNES TO INFINITY..."

Inside vortex, there was vision of Blood-Elf with Judgement Armor, colored with Black and White...

Nozdormu waked up in his realm, and holded his head. "What a nightmare... But what was that being I saw in vortex... I must inform Apsects and heroes..." Nozdormu turned his head. "Chronormu! Tell heroes and Leaders of Horde and Alliance to come Caverns of Time... Tell them that time is the essence, and that Bronze Aspect has grave news. I inform other Aspects!"

Meanwhile, at Vale of Eternal Blossoms, formerly serene place, now Sha-infested ruined valley, Chromie nodded, and walked inside Seat of Knowledge, where Lorewalkers operate, and talked to Cho, their leader.

Chromie and Cho discussed for moment, and Cho nodded.

"Hmm... I see. Viriand!" Cho shouted, and pale-skinned Night Elf turned around. "Yes Cho, what is it?" Viriand noticed Chromie, and looked thoughtful for while. "So, Nozderamu wants to meet me then?" "That's right", Chromie nodded, and Viriand walked to nearby chest, and chaged his basic attire to his leather armor, suited for combat. "I start head to Caverns then. You go inform others". With this Viriand summoned Flying Disk, jumped to it and flied towards Shirne of Seven Stars.

Later, at Ebon Hold, base of Knights of the Ebon Blade, Undead Death Knigth Vordred was forging another one of his weapons, only to toss it away. "No, it is not tainted enough... I can't even get near what Secyro crafted..." He looked weapon on rack next to him. "He sure knew his job when he crafted my scythe, "Blightreaver"..."

"Vordred!"

Vordred turned around, with one of Knights behind him. "High Lord Mograine wants to see you", Knight said and left. "High Lord wants to meet me... this might be fun", thought Vordred and grapped Blightreaver. "Allright, let's see what boss wants, shall we, Skullcracker?" He said to skeleton wich was fighting nearby dummy. Skeleton nodded, and they walked to portal to lower part of Ebon Hold.

After short trip, Vordred arrived to hall where Mograine resided, in first floor of Ebon Hold, and walked before him. "Yes my Lord, what do you need?" Vordred kneeled before Mograine. "It seems that Bronze Aspect requested you presence in Caverns of Time, and so did Warchief Vol'Jin. Go." Mograine said, and pointed portal. "That portal takes you directly there, so move in hurry." Vordred nodded, and entered portal with his skeleton.

**Meanwhile, in Twilight Highlands...**

"It begins... " Blood Elf from Nozdormu vision sitted in throne. "So, Cho'Gall, how it feels to be alive again?" he looked at large Ogre Mage standing next to him. "Not bad... But how my skin feels like stone?" Cho asked. "Who cares, we are alive again, that is all that maters!" said Gall and started to laugh.

"Silence, Fool", elf said and pointed at Gall, "I didn't bring you and others back for nothing." Yes, master Soncroh..." Cho'Gall said. "And if you ask about that stone-hard skin, it is because it is Stone. I first turned your body to stone and iron, then ressurected you. It makes you more... Stable than other Undead."

Soncroh sighed. "You truly are hard to withstand... Even harder than that Gnome was... Manastorm was it? I regeret bringing him back... Luckily I sent him to Outland".

"Maybe so, but why didn't you sent me to Shadowmoon Valley?" Gorefiend said walking from Shadows.

"That is simple Teron", Soncroh said, "It is so I can make sure you and Illidan won't make mistakes this time".

Sonchroh walked to terrace, and looked down to his army, made from cultists and demons. "Hear my out! Tonight, new alliance has been born!" Sonchrom shouted. "During this day, Twilight's Hammer and Burning Legion have joined together as Twilight Legion!" army started to cheer. "Our goal is simple, to take Alliance and Horde over!" Soncroh started to glow black and white, and turned to Chromatic Dragon with glowing black and white marks on his body. "If they resist, I, Soncroh, will wipe them from past!"

After transforming, time gates openned and Infinity Drakes appeared.

"The Hour of Twilight has passed, so we shall reign now! Time of Twilight Legion has begun!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Threat

Chapter I - The New Threat

Viriand was flying towards Caverns of Time with Bronze Dragon, and was wondering why would Nozdormu summon leaders of Horde and Alliance alongside other Aspects. "Tell me, Tezeromu, do you know what is going on?" Bronze dragon shake her head. "I don't, but we will find out soon... I can see the Entrance". "Let us hurry then", Viriand said and flied through entrance.

When Viriand arrived to Caverns of Time, almost everyone had arrived. "So, did Chromie teleport you cause you are so quickly?" said Viriand while looking around, noticing unfortunatly familiar face among people; Vordred. "Lightbane... I must be careful that he doesn't attack prince..." thought Viriand. "Yes, that is right", Alduin started, "we were informed by Chromie that bronze aspect wanted to see us..." "Then where is he?!" asked Varian asked, as he started to get tired to wait. "If he wants to tell us what is going on he should do it in hurry!"

Alduin sighed. "I bet he has good reason to be late, father," Alduin said, and Varian sighed.

Vol'Jin, leader of Darkspear Trolls nodded. "This time I agree with you mon... It iz not like him..." Vol'Jin paused for moment. "This must to have something to do with that message of his..."

"It indeed has", voice behind them said. When everyone looked behind, there was Nozdormu standing, looking tired, sweating and leaning to his staff.

"Brother!" Alexstraza exclaimed. "Are you alright?" Ysera asked with worrying face. "Yes... But that can wait... I had that vision once again... Even with barrier up I don't think we have much time..." Nozdormu said, breathing heavily.

"What you mean? What vision?" asked Alduin. "Vision... About fall of Deathwing, and Blood Elf... Time outside time..." Nozdormu stated. "What? But Deathwing is dead!" Varian shouted, looking bit agitated.

"That is what makes this troublesome", said Nozdormu, looking at Wrynn. "What I heard through dream was "Death was only Beginning, and Hour of Twilight has only started"..."

"Worrisome... And did you recognize Blood Elf you saw in dream?" asked Thrall, looking thoughtful. "Maybe Lor'themar might know him?"

"He was wearing purple armor... And scythe..." Vordred looked from corner of his eye at Regnant-Lord Lor'themar Theron, who looked thoughtful. "No, I don't recall ever meeting this one you are talking about..." he said, "But he does sound somehow familiar, yet not..."

Also Viriand looked thoughtful, and he looked at Vordred. "You know most of Death Knights Vordred. What if this elf was Death Knigth?" Vordred shook his head. "No, haven't seen anyone like that in Ebon Hold, or during Scarlet Onslaught".

"Then, maybe I can tell you who I am?" Everyone winced and turned around to see man in purple Judgement Armor and wielding scythe. Nozdormu's eyes widened when he saw man. "It is him... That is the one I saw in my vision..." Elf smirked. "I am called Soncroh... Soncroh Epoch".

"Maybe so, but how did you get through barrier I settled up?" Nozdormu asked, pointing Soncroh with his staff. Soncroh laughed. "You think I would be stopped something like barrier?" Soncroh's face turned to serious. "Really, that is hilarious. To try stop someone with powers to move in time..."

Nozdormu eyes widened once again. "What you mean, ability to to move in time? That is power of..." Nozdormu took shocked expression. "Ability of what, spit it out!" Sylvanas same time. "Ability of... Infinity Dragonflight..." Viriand and Vordred understood meaning immediately and took out their weapons. "Infinity Dragon... Should had known from name "Epoch"..." Viriand said. "Indeed..." Agreed Vordred, who was already preparing to give orders to his skeleton to attack. "What is this Infinity Dragonflight anyways?" asked Varian, looking confused. "They are breed of Dragons that possess ability to manipulate time, and their goal is to change the past in order to manipulate future". Everyone seemed to understand, as they pulled their weapons out, ready to attack Soncroh.

"Well, I am scared as murlock right now..." Soncroh tilted his head bit to left, and pointed his hand towards Aspects, Heroes and Leaders of Horde and Alliance. "Just kidding. Temporal Prison." Everyone paralyzed on blink of eye, and was surrounded by black bubble. "See how easily I can kill you all?" Soncroh asked, walking past group. "But I am not here to fig-" Soncroh was stopped middle of speech by fireball. "Who dares to interrupt me?!" Soncroh turned around and saw Wrathion. "I see... My powers didn't affect you did they?" Soncroh looked thoughtful. "This is troublesome... Been attacked by mere hatchling..." "Maybe so, but if I can move, that means I can remove Temporal prison?" Wrathion asked, looking at Soncroh. "Now, tell me, what you want."

Soncroh looked at Wrathion for moment, and was silence for moment. "Very well. I shall tell you my plan... I give you two choices ; First one, is that you give leadership of both Alliance and Horde to me..." Everyone shocked from this demand. "And what is secound choice?" asked Wrathion who looked thoughtful. "It is extremely simple," said Soncroh, pointing his hand towards one of Dragonkin guards, and fired beam of black light, piercing Dragonkin and shocking Aspects. "Death," said Soncroh, haveing cold echo on his voice.

"We never submit to kinds of you!" yelled Varian, who seemed to had enough of Soncroh's speech, and was strugling to get out of bind. "I agree with Wrynn, we cannot give you leadership of Horde neither!" Vol'Jin shouted, and Thrall nodded. "I foresaw this, so I took liberity to make preparations..." Soncroh said, and openned portal. From portal, there was shown to be army of Demon, elementals and humanoids standing outside Caverns of Time. "See, when I awakened, I started to collect army... Army from remains of Twilight's Hammer. We were, of course, soon noticed by Sargeras, and I allied us with his Burning Legion..."

"You allied yourself with Demons?!" Ysera shouted, and angry expression on her face. "You understand what you are doing?!" Soncroh nodded. "Also... You should notice those two by now..." Ysera looked at portal again, and her eyes widened "No way... It is not possible... That figure... Tichonderius the Darkener... He is supposed to be dead!" "And next to him... Vyral the Vile!? I thought I killed him at Silithus..." Viriand said. "He is agent of Twilight, even not that strong..."

Soncroh laughed "This is taste of my skills... I can bring "Image" of person who has deceased in past and grant him his former strength... And give more strength if I have to. Vile is about ten times stronger than he was in Silithus when he died..." Soncroh smirked. "And they aren't only ones I have restored. Illidan, Teron, Blackhand, Kael'Thas, Putress... ... Only Deathwing was out of my grasp." Soncroh turned to Malfurion. "Also, I brought some your fiends back to life... I had enough strength to restore Firelord and Windlord..." Malfurion was shocked from hearing Ragnaros's name again, and Sonchroh smiled deviously. "It still takes time to them restore their strength, however, so you can focus on my forces first... Or you can strengthen defenses of Nordrassil..."

Sonchrom opened gateway, and turned around. "I will dispel soon barrier, and when I do, my Twilight Legion will roam caverns in no-time... At same time, your binds unravel. Have fun!" Soncroh entered to Infinity Gateway and disappeared. Almost same moment, Temporal Prison was cancelled, and everyone -expect Wrathion-, felt to their knees. "I... I..." Vordred started to say, when his eyes suddenly turned fire-red instead of normal glacial blue. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Vordred shouted and ran towards exit, where first Imps already came. Everyone stared Vordred as he cut through first wave of demons with his scythe and Skeleton without giving demons time to rest. Sylvanas stood up, held her head and sighed. "Not again... After he goes to berserk state no-one can stop him..." Sylvanas picked up her bow and fire arrows at imps. "I quess we are all in trouble now, so let's make truce... For now", she stated as arrows found their places from heads of two Dreadguards , killing them instantly. "And know this dog, that doesn't mean I like it." Genn stared at Sylvanas, and turned to his Worgen form. He mumbled "Agreed", before he run at Twilight's Cultists, transforming to his Worgen form, tearing them apart."

Battle was rather repetitive, since only losts were mostly on Legion's side; both Alliance and Horde teared apart armies of Cultists and demons, and soon battle was over; Tichoderius had fled, and Vyral had been assassinated by Viriand. "It doesn't matter if you are ten times stronger than back then... Viriand stated. "I am still stronger than you, Vile."

At fortress at Twilight Highlands, Soncroh smiled. "Well, I guessed that would happen..." he said, and stood up. "Well, time to finish preparations then. They can protect one front... But what about ten?" Soncroh walked at Orb of Communication, and touched it. "Hear me out, Twilight Legion! We shall start march to racial capitals, as well as strategic locations now! Hour of Twilight isn't over yet, it is over when this world ends!"

All over Azeroth and Draenor, several commanders received message, and prepared to launch world-wide attack against Alliance and Horde...

**Author Notes:**

**Tichonderus the Darkener** was slain by Illidan Stormrage in 3rd War

**Vyral the Vile** was killed in Silithus by request of Huurn Wildmane

Also, didn't bother to write whole battle, only begining.

(Charecters Viriand Moonshade and Vordred Lightbane are my own charecters Viriand Nordrassil and Vordred Moonglade)


	3. Chapter 3 - Return of Old Foes

Chapter II - Nordrassil and Ogrimmar, Return of Demons!

/Again, I just tell I do not own World of Warcraft, I just wrote this story. Have fun XD!/

Worried about words of Sonchrom, Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage was flying towards Mount Hyjal, as fast as he could. "I can't belive it... If what that man said is true... Then Nordrassil is in danger again!" Malfurion scowl his eyebrows and accelerated.

Upon arriving Nordrassil, he didn't notice anything different from before. Not before someone fire Shadow Bolt at him, he barely dodging it. As Malfurion looked direction Shadow Bolt came from , his eyes widened upon seeing who fired it; Before him stood large, blue skinned Eredar.

"No... This is impossible... You were destroyed..." Malfurion said, with shocked expression on his face, and landed down. "Archimonde the Defiler. We sacrificed powers of Nordrassil, our Immortality, to defeat you... And now you insult us by reviving!?" Malfurion shouted at Archimonde, clearly agitated. Archimonde chuckled.

"Indeed. I was destroyed by your little trick in here... Didn't think this tree could even survive from blast I released upon my destruction", Archimonde stated, looking at Nordrassil. "But why there is another tree, at coast too..." Archimonde turned his gaze upon Teldrassil. "I can feel that it is not blessed, rather tainted... So you did try to restore your immortality?" Archimonde started to laugh.

"True, Staghelm tried to restore our immortality, but he failed... Nozdormu didn't bless tree, so we stayed mortals", Malfurion said, and summoned Ancient Guardians. "But I am stronger than I was back then... This time I will banish you for good Archimonde!" Sentinels appeared from nearby trees, aimed at Archimonde at readied their arrows.

Archimonde laughed again. "You really thought I came alone?" , asked Archimonde and snapped his fingers; near World Tree, Satyrs started to appear and march towards World Tree. "I brought some you old friends..." Malfurion gazed at Satyrs, without flinching. "Satyrs. What happened to your usual demons?" Archimonde grinned. "Well, lord Soncroh sent some to Elemental Realms, but also to cities... And can you guess, who he sent to Durotar and Silvermoon?"

**Meanwhile, in Durotar.**

In look-out near Orgrimmar, 2 guards were having arm wrestle, when they suddenly heard something. Sound of several steps, followed by heavier steps. As they looked at direction where sound was coming from, they saw horrifying sight ; Towards their look-out, there were coming demons, followed by large Annihilian demon (Pit Lord), carrying double-bladed sword. "Demons!" Guards shouted, and grabbed their weapons. "We need to inform Warchief!" Guard Krargosh said, and other guard nodded. "Then, I try to at least take few down, and slow them". Both guards nodded and Krargosh started to run towards Orgrimmar, while is other one prepared his weapon. "LOK'TAR OGAR!" he yelled, and run at Felfuards, eyes glowing red.

When Krargosh arrived to main gate, he heard scream, and turned around to see his partner to be slashed down by Pit Lord. "Maggots! Have you forgotten face of your former master!?" Pit Lord shouted, and his voice echoed through Durotar, all the way to Thrall, who was flying towards Orgrimmar with Vol'Jin. Thrall eyes widened, and he reached Doomhammer; he could recognize that voice anywhere. "I did afraid he would be revived too..." He said to Vol'Jin. "Whad ya mean?" Vol'Jin asked. "Look at gate and you understand..." Thrall said, pointing towards gate, which was being closed by Pit Lord. "Mannoroth the Destroyes is back? Not good mon, not good..." Thrall nodded as agree, and landed with Vol'Jin next to gate.

"What is this?" Mannoroth gazed at Troll and Orc. "I don't recognize Troll, but you... You are one of those who defeated me!" Mannoroth prepeared his weapon. "So, where is Doomhammer?" Asked Mannoroth, and pointed at Thrall. "I want payback about my death." Thrall stared to Mannoroth, and clenched his teeth. "He died soon after you." Hearing this, Mannoroth started to laugh, and swinged his weapon, agitated, cutting accidently down few Felguards. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "That green skin died before I could get my revenge?!" Mannoroths gaze turned to Thrall. "Then, I will just have your hea..." Mannoroth felt something hitting him, and turned around, only to Felguards looking at him, saying something on demonic, only to be killed by Mannoroth. "What you mean you didn't punch me!? You were onlyone in there..." Another hit, this time from another side, and more Fel Guards. "Ok anyone else there who wants to hit me and die!?" Mannoroth shouted, clearly pissed, just before he felt serval punches... From directly below.

When Mannoroth looked down, he was kicked by someone. Mannoroth only saw something orange, before falling to down, shaking his head and leaning to his blade. "Who in name of Sargeras are you!?" he shouted, and stood up. Thrall and Vol'Jin recognized attacked right away. "Ji!" Pandaren looked over his shoulder. "So, who is the ugly one?" he said and grinned. "Mannoroth the Destroyer... Former leader of Annihilians. Grom Hellscream and Thrall killed him years ago, but seems that Soncroh revived him..." "Soncroh?" Ji asked. "That elf from Caverns?" Thrall nodded. "It seems he can bring our greatest foes, from the time they were strongest..." Thrall said, and readied his hammer, and Vol'Jin readied his Spear. Also, several guards ran through gate to assist Thrall, Ji and Vol'Jin. "Lok'Tar Ogar!" Grunts shouted while charging at Mannoroth, who was now alone.

"MAGGOTS!" Mannoroth yelled, and used his wings to repel most attacks, sending guards flying backwards. "I am Mannoroth the Destroyer... And I am not going to fall again!" Mannoroth shouted and charged towards Thrall, only to be stopped to his tracks by black barrier, suprising everyone - includin Mannoroth.

"You are fool Mannoroth, to think I really would allow this... Archimonde understood my commands perfectly, and left only his troops to fight in Hyjal, and returned... But you annihilated your own troops. Only reason I don't return you to corpse right now is that you are useful..." voice said, and when he looked up he saw Soncroh. "M-Ma-MASTER?!" Mannoroth shouted, with little fear mixed to his voice. "Return..." Soncroh fire black sphere at Mannoroth, who was warped somewhere. Sonchrom gazed down. "Now, since Mannoroth failed... I need to call new troops... Luckily after that battle in Ogrimmar, there are lot materials..." Soncroh pointed his hand to ground, and fired black sword there. "Dead of Ogrimmar, hear my call! Serve me and battle once again!" Upon saying this, several undeads raised from ground, only to be rejuvenated to Korkon Warriors, with blank stare. "Well, I am off to punish Mannoroth. I will be back..." Soncroh said and warped, leaving Ogrimmar guards to fight Korkon Zombies.

"Why did he just leave?" Ji asked, and punched down Guard Zombie. "Probably..." Thrall started, and hitted another undead guard down, "because Mannoroth would had died..." "Da might be true, mon," said Vol'Jin, "But dis is strange... He has revived several strong foes..." Thrall nodded. "Indeed... Firelord... Airlord... Tichondarios... Mannoroth... I'd say he also revived Archimonde..." Thrall looked thoughtful. "He must have trick or something to..." Thrall said, and suddenly expression changed. "Time..." "What?" Ji asked, and kicked last zombie down. "What you mean "Time"?" Thrall looked at Ji."Remember what Nozdormu said, Vol'Jin. Soncroh is not human nor elf. He is Dragon." "Whaaaaa?!" shouted Ji, and sat to bench. "That guy over there was Dragon!?" Thrall nodded. "And from the all of them, from Infinity Dragonflight... Corruptors of Timeline. That means he has access to timeways... And that means he could..." "Just get Mannoroth from time he was still alive, and give him memories of present time?" asked someone. Ji recognized voice. "Ginshira? You are back from trip again?" Ji turned around to see Blood Elf Monk with black hair. "So, am I correct Thrall?" Ginshira asked while looking at Thrall. Thrall nodded. "Indeed... If that is how he summoned them, we have serious problems... But that would explain why he did recall Mannoroth..."

Ok this is for now again... Wasn't inspired this time, so It might be worse than last one.

If you want to see that monk, look for Ginshira Moonglade (also mine)

Soncroh Epoch (Soncroh the Infinite) is made from my charecter Soncroh Moonglade (still in-training)


	4. Chapter 4 - Sunwell, Return of Deceiver!

Chapter III -Assault at Sunwell, Return of the Deceiver!

After hearing about indecent Soncroh's alliance with Burning Legion, Ginshira, Blood Elf Monk, flied to Zeppelin towers with her metal disc and flied to Brill, near Undercity in Trisfall Glades. From there, she took flight to Silvermoon city; she had figured out who was planning to invade Azeroth, and that her kin needed all help they could get to stop him...

At Sunwell, ancient source of power for Blood Elves, Viriand was already waiting; he had been at Sunwell fighting Burning Legion and Kael'Thas Sunstrider, and had bad feeling what was going to happen. Suddenly, there was earthquake, and elementals of Twilight Legion started to appear, one after another, mainly Wind and Water elementals, followed by Infernals who rained from sky as meteors.

"So, it began..." Viriand stated, and turned invisible. Protectors of Sunwell picked also their own weapons, and charged at elemental and demons.

"See? I told you they won't run", stated shadowed figure near Scrying Orb. "Indeed... It is... Hardly surprising. They are fools..." Blood elf stated, and walked closer orb, revealing himself to Kael'Thas himself; restored to form he had during battle of Tempest Keep. "You know what do..." shadowed figure stated, before vanishing to thin air. "Yes, Mistress..." Kael'Thas stated, and looked at Sunwell. "Hurry up with summoning... We don't want any interruptions this time, you understand?" Summoners nodded.

When Ginshira arrived to Isle of Quel'Danas, fight's were already started; everywhere were corpses of Elemental and Infernals, as well as wounded soldiers. "Am I too late?" Ginshira had worrying expression, when something caught her attention; She saw Twilight Summoner's with Fel Elf warlocks. Seeing them, Ginshira readied her sword, after landing started to run towards Summoners, knowing killing them would stop elementals from pouring in.

When she was near summoner's and warlocks, someone grabbed her shoulder, which caused Ginshira first wince, followed by slash of sword, which assaulter barely dodged. "Hey watch it!" Viriand shouted, with bit startled expression. Ginshira stared at Night Elf for moment, only to try slash him again. "What you do here?! Do you think I forgot that you are assassin!?" Ginshira looked with angry expression at Night Elf who sighed. "Quess I spooked you... But there was reason for it. Look." Ginshira looked at summoners, and noticed what Viriand meant; Not only there were summoner's, but behind them were also something hiding in shadows. "Twilight Assassins..." Ginshira stated, with worrying expression. "If we try just rush there, they take us out..." Ginshira looked at Viriand. "Why you don't take them out?" Viriand shook his head. "It is not that easy... Few of Warlock's are using Eyes of Kilorgg, so it is hard to even get near". Viriand stated.

Ginshira and Viriand looked thoughtful for while, when they noticed someone sitting next to them, watching them. "So, because of eyes, Viriand can't sneak there, and cause Assassin's it would be too risky to you enter there?" Man sighed. "You living sure are pitiful... You shall tank me for coming later..." Human reveled Orb of Deception and transformed to undead hunter, wearing Wyrmstalker armor. "Tenebrae"... Ginshira said, worrying tone her voice. Viriand looked hunter, and sighed. "Plague Sniper Tenebrae... You are sniper who often works with Lightbane... Where is he right now?" Tenebrae shrugged. "Who knows, last time I saw him he swore something about "Beheading that dragon and feed it to his ghouls" before disappearing to Death Gate..." Tenebare looked at summoners. "But I guess I can help you here..." he picked up his Sniper rifle. "After-all, orders of mine were "Find and destroy summoners..."

Tenebare aimed carefully, and fired gun once, killing few of eyes with quick shots. This of course attracted attention of Twilight's members, who started attack them. When Assassin's tried to get nearer Sniper, they stepped on several traps he had planted earlier, afterwards attacked by Sha-infected tiger. "Umbra, I give you now order what you need to do!" Tenebrae shouted at tiger. "Kill." Tiger vanished again, and stroked at next prey. When summoner's tried to attack with Shadow Bolt's to Tenebrae, they were assaulted by Ginshira from front and by stealthed Viriand from behind.

When last summoner was slain, another earthquake hit, which made heroes (and heroine) to fall ground, and they rushed towards Sunwell. There, before them stood large Eredar, same size as Archimonde was. Viriand recognized him immediately. "Kil'Jaeden... You managed finally to step to Azeroth?!" Viriand picked Shuriken and tossed it at Eredar, but Shuriken flied through. "Illusion..." Ginshira stated, and Tenebrae looked at Sunwell. "Soon he is here, if we don't stop them..." Viriand already sprinted at Sunwell and vanished from their eyes. "Well, we need to hurry also..." Ginshira stated, and Tenebrae nodded, and followed Viriand.

After while (and hundred cultists) later Viriand, Ginshira and Tenebrae arrived to Sunwell, and saw that portal was almost open. "We need to hurry..." Viriand stated, but stopped upon seeing familiar man standing front of them. "And you think you can get past me?" asked Kael'Thas, only to get shot by Tenebrae. Impact made Kael'Thas take few steps back, and made him step in Freeze Trap. "Let's hurry, that won't hold him for long..." Ice shattered almost right away. "Actually, it didn't work at all..." Kael'Thas stated, and started to cast something. "I'll turn your world..." Viriand's eyes shot wide open, as he recognized spell. "It is Gravity Lapse!" he shouted at Ginshira and Tenebrae. "Upside down!"

Moment later Ginshira, Tenebrae and Viriand were flying in mid-air. "It is futile... You cannot defeat me!" Kael'thas said and laughed, only to hear gunshot. "What?!" Kael'Thas shouted as portal, which was almost open, suddenly closed. Tenebrae grinned. "Too bad that your summoner's were on my range..." "Why you..."

"No need for that..." Kael'thas heard voice behind him, and there were standing Eredar, size of normal Draenei. "I managed to summon my Avatar through gate... It has enough strength, and it will summon me when time is right." Kael'Thas laughed, and pointed at heroes. "See, it was futile! You couldn't stop him completly, and now Twilight Legion has all three Sargerasse's commanders on our side!" "Indeed", someone stated, and behind them stood female Blood Elf mage. "Master will be pleased, Kael'Thas..." she opened portal, and ordered Kael'Thas and Kil'Jaeden to enter it. "Master wants too meet you, Kil'Jaeden..." she said when Kil'Jaeden walked next to her.

When mage was about to enter gateway, shuriken was thrown between her and gate. "Who are you?" asked Viriand. Mage looked Night elf for while, only to use purple flame at him. Viriand barely had time to use his Cloak of Shadows to block attack. She walked to gate. "I am Aridiona, Consort of Soncroh..." Blood Elf gave smile. "And I think we will meet again... "Heroes"..." saying this Aridiona stepped in portal.

**Later, Wyrmcrest, Dragonblight, Northrend.**

"Anastria?" asked Kalecgos. "I don't recall any dragon called that name..." Viriand had returned to Aspects at Dragonblight to report about incident. Alexthraza looked thoughtful. "Aridiona... Where I have heard that name before..." Nozdormu thought. "It is name of pure blooded Twilight Dragon", someone said. Viriand turned around to see dragon Aronus in his Night Elf form. "Remember that pure Twilight Egg on Hyjal?" Viriand nodded. "Yes... Egg of Desperiona..." "It was stolen while we were slaying Desperiona... Later I found out that Hatchling was, not only pure Twilight Dragon, but also untainted... I cannot explain how, but some reason she was unaffected by Old Gods." Viriand looked surprised. "So, you spared her... You know what happened to her then?" Aronus nodded. "I sent her to Dalaran, and she became mage... Even for dragon she matured quickly, probably because Arcane energies..." "And now is Consort of Soncroh the Infinite who is crossbreed of Infinity Drake and Chromatic Drake..." Viriand looked thoughtful. "This will be problem... First we need to deal with Legion..." Viriand stated, and summoned black drake, and flied away. "Battle is not yet even started..." Nozdormu said, "And still he has allowed us learn this much... It is strange... What he is planning".

**Citadel ,Twilight Highlands, Eastern Kingdoms**

"So, they saw you?" Soncroh asked about Aridiona. "Yes... It was part of plan right?" Soncroh nodded. "Also, was summoning only my Avatar part plan?" Kil'Jaeden asked through his avatar, and Soncroh nodded again. "It is part of plan... I shall show them true horror in time... They don't have any other choice but grant me leadership of Horde and Alliance..." Soncroh grinned, and Kil'Jaeden looked confused. "What are you planning to do then?" Soncroh looked at Kil'Jaeden, and grinned. "That is your's to decide..." Soncroh walked away with Aridiona.

"You think he suspects anything?" asked Anastria. Soncroh nodded. "That is why I only allowed Avatar to this world... It is easier to dispose if needed..." Soncroh said, and Aridiona chuckled. "What?" Soncroh asked and looked at Anastria. "Oh nothing..." Anastria said, and walked away, leaving Soncroh awed. "Even I don't know what she is thinking..." Soncroh said, and left to his throne.

Another chapter down! And god knows how many left.

**Notes :**

Metal Disc I mentioned is mount called "Disk of Red Flying Could".

Kael'Thas Sunstrider was prince of Blood Elves, who allied himself first Illidan Stormrage and then Burning Legion.

Desperiona was Twilight Dragon Brood-mother in Mount Hyjal. Quest was started by finding pure Twilight Egg (Later Aridiona)

"Wretched" is term for Magic Hungry blood elf.


	5. Chapter 5 - Images

**Chapter IV - Images**

"Where is that coward!?" Vordred yelled as he flied at Northrend with his Dracolich, searching for Soncroh. After incident in Caverns of Time, Vordred had started to hunt Soncroh down, not because that he forced him to kneel, but that he forced also Sylvanas with his Temporal Prison. "Calm down boss", said Tenebra, who caught with him. "And why he would even be in here?"

Vordred glared at Tenebra. "I call intuition... There are lot of deceased heroes and villains in Northrend, so bringing them back would create large army rather quickly..." Vordred looked down. "... Strange... Scourge is moving strangely today... What is Bolvar doing..." Vordred looked at Icecrown Citadel. "I wonder if he is searching also for him..."

"**Kill... Kill them all... They want to destroy you...**"

"ARGH!" Tenebra yelped , and looked towards Ulduar, Titan ruins. "Also... It seems Yogg-Saron is gaining its strength back..." Vordred nodded. "I wonder if there is connection with these two incidents..." Vordred nodded. "We'd better travel Ulduar first... Yogg-Saron is more dangerous than Scourge". Tenebra nodded, and as they flied towards ruined Titan prison.

"Wait for me!" Vordred and Tenebra looked behind and saw Ginshira with her disk, wearing thick leather suit. "I might be able to find out about certain incident in there..." Vordred stared Blood Elf for while, and sighed. "Fine", he said, "But I won't be responsible if you die..." Ginshira nodded, and three of them flied at Ulduar.

When group arrived to ruins, they noticed Orc warlock entering to ruins, followed by Blood Elf hunter and Tauren Shaman. "Who were those?" Tenebra asked, but Vordred shrugged. "Who knows. We'd still better hurry..." Ginshira stated, and flied ahead.

Orc, Tauren and Blood Elf were already deep inside Ulduar, while Vordred's team had just arrived to entrance. "So... Master wants us to see if Yogg-Saron has to awakened?" asked Orc, and Tauren nodded. "Aye... He said that if he would awaken, also C'thun and N'Zoth, Chaos and Nightmares, would start to move..." "Silence you two... We were followed by Vordred... So we cannot reveal our names to them if they find us, you understand?" Both, Tauren and Orc nodded. "I have figure us Alias we use during this mission," said Blood Elf. "You are called Gorm Darkweave", elf said to orc. "You are now Rectan Pathwalker, and I am Caledas Sunblade", said Blood Elf and smirked.

Meanwhile, Vordred, Ginshira and Tenebra had entered to ruins. "So silent... Where are Earthen and Giants?" asked Tenebra, looking around. "I don't sense anything that would live..." "They have left the place..." Vordred said, looking around. "Probably Thorin's idea... So that Yogg-Saron would not brainwash them again." "I see..." Ginshira said and looked around, and saw one who entered before walking around corner. "Hey its them!" Ginshira pointed, making other Blood Elf, Tauren and Orc flinch. "Remember your roles now," whispered Blood Elf, and went to talk to Ginshira.

"Hello, it seems we are bit lost... See, we are members of Relinquery, and were ordered to see if there would be any objects left here by Earthen..." Ginshira tilted her head. "Who are you by to way... I think I have seen you before..." Elf smirked. "I am called Caledas... Caledas Sunblade. Orc there is called Gorm Darkweaver and Tauren Rectan Pathwalker..." Ginshira looked sharply at Caledas. "Sunblade?" she asked with sharp tone, making Caledon look bit confused. "Yeah, I've been living Dalaran my entire life, but wasn't interested about magic, so I became hunter instead..." Ginshira nodded. "I see... Then no wonder I don't recall you..." She turned around. "Who are you anyways?" asked Caledon. "Ginshira... Ginshira Sunblade." hearing name made Caledon to be shocked. "Sorry about her rudeness... I am called Tenebra, and this here is Vordred Lightbane..." Tenebra said, and bowed. "Nice to meet you..." Vordred just turned around and started to walk towards holding cells. "If you want to come, then come... But if you try something funny I let my undead eat you". "Archaeologists" nodded and followed.

After while, group arrived to cells, and found sleeping Yogg-Saron. "He is still restoring himself... " Vordred look thoughtful, and looked at archeologist who joined them, who were whispering something. "What is it?" asked Vordred. "Nothing..." Caledas said when suddenly area changed shape, took shape of dead forest. "Ghostlands..." said Ginshira, looking around, when he suddenly saw figure walking along road; Blood elf with shield, sword and tabard of Argent Dawn.

"Selir..." Ginshira walked at Blood Elf, only to find out it was illusion of past. Vordred looked at Yogg-Saron, who had opened his mouth for while, only to close it again. "Yogg-Saron just yawned... Is this image from nearby past?" asked Tenebra, and Ginshira nodded. "I believe this is time when he..." Ginshira looked down, and few tears. "Died..." Ginshira shook her head and looked at illusion. "Now I can find out, what or who killed my brother..." Ginshira scowled her eyebrows. "Recording Chromie, there was something strange in his death..."

As Selir continued his trip through forest, suddenly Scourge appeared, and started rush towards him. Selir sighed and tossed something to ground, and blots of light destroyed undeads almost instantly, and he sighed from relief. As he was going to continue his trip, something was thrown to his neck, making him fall ground, paralyzed. "Brother!" Ginshira yelped in shock, but shook his head as man in black hood appeared. "Y-you... I should had known... Not to trust you..." as Selir was going to say name, assaulter grabbed sword from Selir and plunged it through his chest, killing him instantly. Ginshira's eyes widened, and tears rolled out as he saw how his older brother was murdered.

But scene wasn't over yet. "You, clean mess, and make it look like this was doing of Scourge..." Two Infinity Dragonguards appeared, and one disappeared only to bring out Scourge Bloodletter as he returned. "What... Where am I!" Bloodletter looked around to see dead paladin. "You were one who murdered him..." Bloodletters stare turned to blank, and he runned to woods. "So, Time-Image is changed? Perfect... Then, it is my time..." Upon taking out cloak, Ginshira's eyes shoot open from rage when he saw assaulter; Paladin in Judgement armor, carrying Shield and Axe. "Master will be pleased about that I cleaned out him... He had too much intel about us", paladin said, and was walking away, when someone pinned him to tree. "Who is there?!" yelled paladin, and Viriand appeared. "Who are you?" asked Viriand while holding his sword on paladin's throat. "You are neither Argent Dawn, nor Silver Hand paladin... Who are you?" Paladin grinded, and disappeared to time-way. "I am crusader... Red as blood itself..."

Image ended, and Ginshira dropped to his knees. "Selir was killed because he knew something about Soncroh... Something serious..." Ginshira looked bit shocked. "What did he know?" Vordred looked down to Ginshira, who didn't seem to react anymore to anything. "We still need to get away from here... Before Yogg... Hey where are those archaeologists?" asked Tenebra, looking around. "Where did they go?" "Who cares..." Vordred asked, and picked Ginshira up, and slapped her bit to cheek, waking her up. "Why did you do that?!" asked Ginshira with angry expression. "You were daydreaming so I woke you... We are leaving this place now". Saying that Vordred started to walk towards entrance, followed by Tenebra. Ginshira sighed as she followed her allies.

**Citadel, Twilight Highlands, Eastern Kingdoms**

"So...", started Soncroh, "Have they found out that one who killed Selir Sunblade was paladin?" "Yes, Mi'lord..." hunter, shaman and warlock were kneeling before Soncroh, and had changed their gear to fit their troops. "Spymaster Sunstrider, you should continue spying Regent-Lord..." "Understood..." Sunstrider nodded, stood up and left from room. "Archwarlock Darkseeker... Report what you saw to Archimonde..." Orc nodded, and vanished from room. "And finally..." Soncroh looked at Tauren. "Twilight High-Shaman Blackhorn... Return to your troops... You should be able to transform to ascendant by now..." Tauren saluted, and left room.

"So, you think if she figured out the killer?" asked Aridiona, who walked from behind curtain. "Maybe... Seems they might had found out our allies..." Soncroh grinned. "I did good work in disguising to human... And offered them my help... I only needed to tell them little thing to make them my allies..." "And what was that?" asked Aridiona. "How to manipulate minds of dead... So they could use their fallen members..." Soncroh laughed. "They sure were demoralized after finding out their leader to be only corpse being posessed Dreadlord Balnazzar..." Soncroh looked at Aridiona. "Now that their leader is living again... We only need to watch out if they try betray me". Aridiona nodded, and smiled. "So, you revived those two then? Saidan Dathrohan and High General Abbendis?" Soncroh nodded. "They serve now our spies in Trisfal Glades... Scarlet Crussade has returned, stronger than ever... And serve under us".

Soncroh looked to distance, looking thoughtful on his throne. "Still... Yogg-Saron and C'Thun are still regaining their strength..." he opened his eyes. "That means only N'Zoth and Y'Shaarj are active for now..." Soncroh stood up, and walked past Aridiona. "Where are you going?" she asked, and Soncroh looked over his shoulder. "To Pandaria. There is something I must see with my own eyes." Saying this Soncroh entered to timeway, leaving Aridiona bit worrying expression. "What are you up to now.."

**Sorry took some time to get inspiration... And I have no idea when I publish Chapter V.**

Notes:

Yogg-Saron is Old God of Death, prisoned in Ulduar.

**Bolvar** Fordragon became Lich King after Arthas died.

**Selir** is name of Paladin I deleted to create Soncroh.

**Saidan** Dathrohan was leader of Scarlet Onslaught, manipulated by Balnazzar.

**Abbendis** was another leader of Onslaught who died in Plaguelands.

**Balnazzar** was successor of Tichonder

**Spymaster**, **Arch Warlock** and **Twilight-****High Shaman** are my friends creations.


	6. Chapter 6 - Warden of Throne

Hi again. Took some time to find inspiration again so story is bit late, but got 2 chapters so enjoy it XD

Chapter V - New Warden

"You stay here", said Vordred to Ginshira and Tenebra, at entrance to Icecrown Citadel. "Scourge are still bit restless, but they will let me in. If you try, they will propably tear you appart". Ginshira sighed and walked to nearby corner to sit, while Tenebra stayed still for moment. "Vordred, is it really necessary to meet "Him"?", Tenebra asked with worried expression. "I mean, even he volunteered to be Lich King's new warden, you know how he is..." Vordred nodded. "We don't really have choice. I must go and meet Duskrunner". Saying this, Vordred headed to portal, and teleported to Upper spire. Ginshira looked at Tenebra, looking bit confused. "Who is exactly this Duskrunner?" Tenebra smiled little. "Old friend of ours... That is all I will say..."

Vordred walked to center platform of Upper Spire, and used rune there to get to upper level, before the Frozen Throne. "Hello Bolvar... No, Lich King." he greeted and set his eyes to badly burned man, who once was paladin Bolvar Fordragon. "I told you not to ever return here, and that both Bolvar and Lich King are dead!" Lich King's voice echoed at frozen throne. "Why did you return here?" "Where is Duskrunner", he asked, suprising new Lich King. "You are here to see Duskrunner? Why?" Vordred looked at throne. "This is imprtant. Just tell where he is", he said, when he heard foodsteps from behind. "So you wanted to meet me..." he heard familiar voice, and turned his head bit to look behind himself. There standed blood elf with glowing blue eyes, black hair and pale skin, wearin rust-colored armor. "Selir Duskrunner. I was wondering when you show up..." Vordred grinded, and turned around. "I admit I was surprised when you claimed yourself tittle "Warden of Lich King", but guess no-one else would been able to do it..." Vordred's face turned back serious. "After all... You have abonded everything from life... Your homeland... Even you family..." Selir looked at Vordred, without single emotion, and sighed. "Just tell me what you want and stop wasting my time". "So I got your attention then?" Vordred said, and grabbed his scythe, Blightreaver. "But first, little test..." Selir sighed and took out his weapon, greatsword with dragon insignias on its hilt. "So be it".

Both Vordred and Selir standed still, and as their first moves, they summoned their army of the dead. "If you try best me with undead, you have forgotten something cruical, Selir... That limit I can summon undeads in higher than yours!" Selir saw in corner of his eye Gargoyle that appeared from sky, and started to fire energy blasts. "You also forgot something..." Selir said, and created Anti-Magic Shell arround himself. "That I can protect myself from both, your magic..." he pointed to ground, and red glowing rune appeared. "And your ghouls". Moment ghouls entered the circle they started to decay and collapse one after another. "Death and Decay huh..." said Vordred, who had already wiped out Selirs undead with combined attack of Pestiliance and Infection. "Then... We should propably solve this is melee combat then?" Selir nodded, and both charged at each other, and attacks clashed with immense force, causing airblast. Attacks followed each other. Selir seemed to be victor at first, but Vordred grinned. "You've gotten soft... Have you forgotten my necromancy that fast?" Selirs eyes widened as he looked behind, where standed Plague Eruptor, wich punched him to nearby wall. "Khh... I forgot all about you Unholy technique, Dark Transformation... You changed shape of you skeleton with that to increase its strenght brefly..."

Vordred walked at Selir and helped him up. "You really are rusty, but back to business. Yogg-Saron might awaken soon", said Vordred, and Selir looke d at him. "Yogg-Saron? So Old ones are more active..." Vordred nodded. "Twilights Hammer cult has joined forces with Burning Legion", Vordred started. "And they have also ressurrected several of our past foes as "Images", stronger than ever. I wouldn't be surprised if they would do that to Arthas too". "And what you want me to do?" asked Selir. "I already told you I have made my decission, to guard Frozen Throne to ends of time..." Selir turned around. "Afterall... I cannot return to living, not after what happenned in Ghostlands..." Selir closed his eyes, and started to remember his past...

Next chapter will be your worst nightmare... FLASHBACK! :D Still read it though, it is propably one of best chapters for now.


	7. Chapter 7 - Story of Duskrunner

Chapter VI - Rise of the Duskrunner

10 years ago, Eastern Plaguelands

"Selir, where are you heading, Commander Sunblade?" Silver hand guard when Blood Elf walked through entrance, towards north. "It is my younger sisters birthday", Selir said, and looked behind with smile, "And I promised her to be there. High-Lord gave me permission to go, so I am off. See you again in week!" Selir cointunued his trip, and noticed paladin standing front of him. "What now, Sergant Darkain?" he asked from human, who walked bit closer, and gave him something. "What is this?" Selir looked gift; It was sword with single-sided blade and green guard and handle. "Sword? Why?" Selir asked, looking bit confused. "It is not you but to that sister of yours", Sergant smiled. "We know that you didn't have time to get better gift than those herbs, we and boys decided to five you this one. They call it "Assassination Blade", so I think it is suitable to her... She was hoping to be rogue right?" Selir had faint smile and he putted sword to his backbag. "I owe you one for this one", Selir said and cointuned his trip. "Next time we go to town, drinks are on me!" "It is deal, commander!" Sergant said, and waved his hand. After Selir had disappeared from his sight, Sergant looked around, and followed started to follow him.

Few hours later, Ghostlands, Selir was hurrying through Ghostlands. "If only Gryphon would had been sick today, I would be at Silvermoon already... Well, Tranquilen is nearby, so I take flight from there and..." Selir heard something and turned around, to see group of skeletons running to his direction. "Scourge! Even they are just small fries, they can still can cause havoc if they get to Tranquilen" Selir pulled his crystal out, and charged it with Holy Light, to fire beam of light that destroyed skeletons. "Good, that should do it..." Selir turned around and was just about to cointunue his trip when something that glowed bright golden flied towards him and hitted him in neck, knocking him down. "What... in... name... of... Windrunner was that..." Selir said, while still being half-concious. "You got too near us..." someone said, and human paladin with Judgement armor walked at him. "So I was sent here to silence you... And let me just say... I do it with pleasure, "Commander"..." "I knew it... It was you all long... Darkain!" Paladin stared at Selir who was still in ground. "It is true that I am called Darkain... But I am not Silver Hand, but commander of Scarelt Crussade, "Crimson Tyrant" Darkain!" saying this he grabbed Selirs sword and plunged it through his back.

"Can't say I am missing you..." another Paladin, with shield and Silver Hand armor walked from behind tree. "Stay there, it is not yet over...", Paladin said, and two Infinity Dragonguards appeared "You, clean mess, and make it look like this was doing of Scourge..." After this one them disappeared only to bring out Scourge Bloodletter as he returned. "What... Where am I!" Bloodletter looked around to see dead paladin. "You were one who murdered him..." Bloodletters stare turned to blank, and he runned to woods. "So, Time-Image is changed? Perfect... Then, it is my time..." paladin turned to Sergant, who smiled. "Master will be pleased about that I cleaned out him... He had too much intel about us", Both paladins nodded, and Sergant used time-way to leave place. Other one was walking away, when someone pinned him to tree. "Who is there?!" yelled paladin, and Viriand appeared. "Who are you?" asked Viriand while holding his sword on paladin's throat. "You are neither Argent Dawn, nor Silver Hand paladin... Who are you?" Paladin grinded, and disappeared to time-way. "I am crussader... Red as blood itself..."

Viriand looked around and saw Selir's body, and rushed at him. "Kh... If I only would have been here earlier..." "Don't... Blame yourself..." Viriand looked shocked, and looked at Selir who grided his teet together in pain. "Even... They managed to land... Fatal hit... I am still alive..." Selir coughed blood. "Though not for long", he said, making Viriand worry a bit. "Since... Others won't... Propably belive you... I tell you something..." Viriand kneeled before Selir and his eyes widened. "Black and white dragons!? I have several different ones but never like that..." Arrow missed barely Viriands head, and he turned to direction it came from to see several Blood Elf guards. "Shoot to kill! He has already killed one of our kin!" All farstrider archers perpeared to shoot, but Viriand was bit faster, as he throwed smoke bomb and vanished. "Darn! He got away... See if Paladin can be saved!" Everyone ran at Selir, who was still giving faint smile. "Well... Atleast I won't turn to scourge..." Suddenly, time stopped, and dragonguard appeared. "What..." Selir looked confused as it grabbed him and created something that looked like clone of his. "What is... Going on..." Both Selir and Dragonguard vanished and Selir was decleared to dead, and was buried later to Isle of Quel'Danas, where serval his fellow paladins, Ginshira and Lady Eonys were there, weeping

2 Years later (or moment from Selir's way of seeing it), Selir openned his eyes, and looked around. "Who am I... It doesn't matter... I am live only to serve Lich King..." Instructor Razuvious grinned. "True enough. I thought this one might had failed, but it is good enough." Razovious pointed to Selir. "Report to Lich King at once". Selir rushed towards Lich King.

Few hours later, Light's Hope Chappel

"They said they have suprise to us, Selir..." Vordred said, after beheading another crussader with Scythe he had found from villagers. "I don't really care", Selir answered, and pair of Death Knigths fought their ways to Light's Hope Chappel, where Knight-Commander Plaguefist.

"I was expecting you... Scarlet Crussade had lot of Argent Dawn members as prisoners, and even they had executed most of them, there are still few reminder... I was planning to kill them myself, but since you are here I decided to give you honor..." Plaguefist look at Vordred. "You are going to need kill Forsaken called Antoine Brack..." Vordred saluted, and walked inside building.

Moments passed and Plaguefist was planning to go inside himself, but Vordred returned before he could enter. "Sorry about that... Skullsplinter took its time to eat part of his corpse..." and looked at his ghoul. "It got hungry." Plaguefist shook his head, and pointed at Selir. "Your turn... You are need to kill Lady Eonys... Blood Elf like you. "Understood..." Selir said, and entered building. As he lookded around, he noticed Forsaken's corpse that was missing arm, laying down in ground beheaded. "As brutal as always..." Selir looked at his victim. "So, you are then Lady Eonys..." Selir said, and turned to Blood Elf. "So you came to finish the job then... Then, atleast look me in eyes." As he looked her face, he felt something. Something... Uneasy. "Selir?" asked Eonys, bit shocked. "Selir... I'd recognize that face anywhere... What... What have they done to you!?" Selir looked at angried face of blood elf. Why he was feeling so uneasy feeling? Why did he think she had met her before... "Think, Selir! Think back. Try and remember the majestic halls of Silvermoon City, where you were born. Remember the splendor of life, brother. Remember... Me." Selir felt something trying to return to himself, but couldn't tell what. "Argh..." Selir grinded, as he kneeled before Blood Elf Prisoner, holding his head. "Silence..." he grumled, and prisoner was starled for moment, only to cointunue her speech "You were a champion of the sin'dorei once! This isn't you, my love!" She looked around, and cointunued "Listen to me, Selir. You must fight against the Lich King's control. He is a monster that wants to see this world - our world - in ruin. Don't let him use you to accomplish his goals. You were once a hero and you can be again. Fight, damn you! Fight his control!" Selirs eyes widened ,as he felt uneasines fade and memories appear, and image appeared inside his head, she hugging this Blood Elf, at terrace, inside Magister's Terrace.

As Selir reached towards Eonys, this starled for moment, prepearing for following attack, but instead she felt cold hand touch her face. "Eonys..." Selir said, as his expression had changed for bit. "I am sorry... I couldn't keep my promise..." Eonys holded Selirs cold hand, and smiled. "Fool... Think I would forget you this easily..." "What is taking so long!?" Selir and Eonys starled, as they heard Plaguefists shout. "Quickly... we need to escape..." Selir suggested, but Eonys shook her head, still smiling. "No, it is over for me... There... There's no more time for me. I'm done for. Finish me off, Selir... Do it or they'll kill us both..." Selir looked bit sad, and closed his eyes in agony as he prepared to cut Eonys down. "Selir..." Eonys said, "Remember Silvermoon... Remember Ginshira... This world is worth saving!" Selir still hesitiated bit, but Eonys nodded. "Do it, Selir" Put me out of my misery... And remember I will always love you". After this, Selir pierced his sword through her chest, and took pendant he gave to her during their first date. "Sorry about that... I quess I forgot flow of time during time I tortured her..." Plaguefist sighed. "Seriosly, what is it with initiates nowdays..."

Later, after escape of Lich King, Selir walked to Light's Hope chappel, where she killed Eonys, and shouted in agony, tears flowing from his eys, and even tossed his runeblade to ground. "I thought I heard something... But didn't expect you to be here, Duskrunner..." Behind Selir, there standed Koltira Deathweaver, collegue of Selir. "What you want Koltira?" Selir asked with angry expression on his face. "If you came to make fun out me..." Koltira shook his head, and Thaurasian walked inside with Vordred, who was looking elsewhere. "You too? What is this, somesort of club of Scarlet Slayers?" asked Selir, but no-one laughed. Koltira tapped his shoulder. "We all have ones we miss... But also ones who we need to return to..." said Koltira, and looked away. "In my case however, I don't know where I should go, but I will find something". Koltira looked at Selir. "In you case... I heard you had younger sister. You should go find her". Selir shooked his head. "No", he said, suprising both Koltira and Vordred. At first, Thaurasian didn't have anykind of emotion about what Selir said, and walked at him, only to punched him as hard as he could, making Selir to fall ground. "Why did you..." Selir said and raised to stand, and noticed Thaurasians angry expression. "You fool!" he shouted at Selir. "Even Koltira doesn't have anyone to return to, doesn't mean that you couldn't return to you sister! She must be depressed about your death!" Thaurasian shouted as Koltira tried to hold him back. "Those two monkeys are right you know..." Vordred said, and avoided punches of both, Koltira and Thaurassian by summoning Ghoul front of him to take hit instead. "Who you call monkey!?" both shouted at Vordred. "SHUT UP..." Vordred said as black aura manifested around him, starling everyone. "Anyways", Vordred coughed. "Thaurassian will propably search his sister and I will head back to Undercity to my queen Sylvanas... But what stops you from returning to your loved ones?" Selir looked to horizon. "The fact they already buried my body to Sunwell..." "What?" asked Vordred. "What are you saying?" Selir closed his eyes and started to walk away. "I am not sure what is going on, but I will head to Northrend... To find my destiny..." "Koltira, can you take this fool to Silvermoon by force if you need to", said Thaurassian, but before they could get change, Selir had already left, and was heading towards harbor.

Selir walked to harbor, where he found abonnded ship, and climbed aboard it. As he left, he noticed Koltira and Thaurasian at docks. He shook his head with faint smile and started to head to Northrend, when he noticed Vordred, sitting behind him. "Are you sure now about this?" he asked and Selir nodded. "Yes... There is no other way to me left to act, afterall", he answered. Vordred sighed and standed up, and walked to mast. "Since I cannot stop you, I could see what you plan to do atleast." Vordred looked to Selir. "You are not only one with grudges with Lich King". Selir gave faint smile, and agreed Vordreds plan to follow.

Current day

"It was quite shock you actually became Bolvar's warden", Vordred said and looked Selir. "I was expecting you to return Ginshira..." Selir shook his head. "I told you already... Offically, Selir Sunblade is dead... I am called Duskrunner nowdays..." "What is taking so long?" both Vordred and Selir flinched, and looked entrances direction ,where Ginshira and Tenebra appeared from rune. Ginshira looked at secound Death Knigth and tilted her head little. "Who are you? I don't think I have ever seen you before..." she asked with confused face. "I tried to stop her... But she insisted", Tenebra told to Vordred. Vordred walked to Tenebra. "Tell me she didn't hear story..." he whispered and Tenebra nodded. "No, we arrived moment ago, but before that she was meditating... Not sure wh..." Vordred closed his eyes. "I see... You heard everything then, Ginshira?" Selirs eyes widened from surprise, and he looked at Ginshira, whose expression had changed to rather sad, tears coming from her eyes. Suddenly, before Selir could react, he was punched one again, this time by Ginshira. "Why... If you have been alive all these years... Why didn't you ever return to Silvermoon!?" Ginshira yelled to Selir, giving him shocked expression. "We leave you two alone for moment..." Tenebra said, and used gateway to get to Upper Spire, and Vordred followed not long after.

"Tell me... Why did you not return..." Ginshira looked at Selir, who turned to her. "I... I just couldn't... I was affraid that you would end up..." "End up what?" Ginshira asked, bit confused. "...End up like Eonys..." Selir said, and punched to saronite wall. "Why... Why did they had to capture her... Cursed crussade... If they wouldn't had... I wouldn't had to kill her..." Selir said and closed his eyes, but openned them wide as he felt someone hugging him from behind. "It is allright..." Ginshira said and gave faint smile as she cleaned tear from her cheek. "I don't die that easily after all..." Ginshira turned his back to Selir, and hold her eyes behind her. "After all, I learned how I can sever my soul from my body for moment... That is how I heard your story in first place..." Selir looked awed. "What did you train to become after I died?" Ginshira smiled bit. "Long story, but to put it short, I was saved by Panadren who teached me unarmed combat... So I decided to train myself to be monk". "Was reason you came here really just activity of Yogg-Saron?" asked Selir, and Ginshira took serious face. "No... Not only that. Soncroh revealed his true form and is threatning both, Horde and Alliance, with his power..." "I knew he was up something, but this large?" Selir walked to balcony and looked to horizon. "Tell me... He was Infinity Dragon was he?" Ginshira looked bit suprised. "How did you know?" she asked, but Selir didn't answer for moment. "Those beings tossed me back to past... So I became Death Knigth..." he eventually answered.

"True, but there was reason for that..." Selir and Ginshira flinched and when they turned around, Soncroh standed there. "YOU!" Selir shouted and swinged his blade at Soncroh, only to go through him. "Not really nice way greet old friend... Who saved you life." "What?" Selir asked, and was clearly angry. "Saved? SAVED!? You call this to be saved?!" he swinged sword again and again, everything go through him. "Stop wasting your energy, this is merely projection". Selir stopped, but was still clearly angry. "Why did you do this to me?" he asked, and Soncroh gazed to Selir. "It is simple. Darkain rushed too much... It was not yet your time to die, so I needed to fix it. Since I couldn't heal that wound back then... I decided to sent you future so you could became Death Knigth." Suddenly, bright blue thunder flashed past Selir to image, only to hit wall behind it. "Stop talking no-sense..." she said. "What you mean "not his time? How then that paladin killed him?" Soncroh closed his eyes. "It is secret... But let's just say they have extremely powerful ally..." Soncroh's image started to fade. "And for now... I have pushed wheel of fate to move... Let me see... When and where it stops..." Saying this image disappeared completely. Selir looked at spot where image was, when Vordred and Tenebra returned. "Was he here?" asked Vordred, clearly having problems to control himself. "Yes... It was image though..." Ginshira said, still bit tired from her electiricity attack. "Tell me... If I leave throne... Is there change I meet Soncroh again?" asked Selir, who looked again to distance. "It is possible", answered Tenebra, "and changes are high". Selir close his eyes and turned around. "Bolvar, group of undeads to protect you while I am gone. I will hunt Soncroh down." After moment of silence, Bolvars voice echoed Frozen Throne. "What are you then waiting for, get going already". Selir saluted, and entered Death Gate with Vordred. "First, I will need some gear..."

As death knigths left, Ginshira gave faint smile, wich attracted Tenebra's attention. "what is it?" he asked, but Ginshira only smiled. "It is good to have him back..." she said, closed her eyes and used Hearthstone to disappear from throne. Tenebra shook his head and also disappeared from throne.

Authors notes; Yeah, I wanted to put some plottwist so I made Lady Eonys and Selir had romatic relationship. Don't hate me for this you Blood Elf Death Knigths. And If you want to say something, just comment.

Lady Eonys is killed during Quest Special Surprise, given by Plaguefist

Bolvar Fordragon became Lich King after arthas. During Wrathgate, he got dosage of Plague, but was saved by Dragon Queen Alexthraza's flames, and was taken to Lich King.

Koltira Deathweaver and Thaurassian are Blood Elf and Human Death Knight NPC:s.

Also, this is my longest chapter for now.


End file.
